Good or Bad?
by Lexbro95
Summary: Permanent Hiatus. The Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys are still enemies but what happens when Brick and Blossom find out something totally unexpected? If you must flame, go right ahead. Original pairings.
1. Long last enemy

**Me: New story. No flames plz.**

**Brick: Sweet!**

**Me: You're happy?**

**Brick: Well, only 'cause it has me and Blossom in it.**

**Blossom: (nodes)**

**Bubbles: Why are all your stories for Brick and Blossom?**

**Me: Because they're my fav pair!**

**Normal POV**

A 17 year old Blossom flew towards home. She was in a cheery mood today and skipped through the house when she got in.

"What's with you sis?" asked her lazy sister, Buttercup.

"Just in a happy mood." Blossom replied simply.

"I've been thinking! Why don't we have a mini party!" screamed Bubbles jumping up and down.

"For what?" asked Buttercup. (I'm calling her BC from now on.)

"No reason just for fun!"

"Ya, why not?" Blossom joined Bubbles.

"Ugh, this better not be too girly!" complained BC.

"Don't worry BC." Bubbles grabbed BC and Blossom into a group hug and squeezed so hard BC and Blossom gasped for air.

"Bubbles…need…air…!" yelled BC.

"Oops sorry hee, hee." she let go and the two girls sucked in all the air they could get.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Meanwhile

"I'm kicking your ass pretty boy!"

"Don't count your luck I'm going to win!" Boomer and Butch were playing a game on the Xbox 360 when Brick came into the room. He rolled his eyes, smiling as he walked next to them.

"So…who's winning?" he asked, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Me." said Butch.

"No way, it's me."

"No!"

"Ya."

"NO!"

"YA!"

"Alright, alright shut up!" his smile turned to an annoyed expression. "I'm bored. You guys got any ideas?"

"Why don't we rob a bank?" asked Butch.

"Nah, we've done that a million times."

"Well…what about fighting those Powderpuffs." said Boomer.

"Maybe there is a brain in that head of yours Boomer." said Brick smirking.

"Hey!" yelled Boomer irritated.

"Come on let's go! We have to get their attention first." commanded Brick as they flew off to the skies.

**Me: nothing really happened but don't worry stuff will happen.**

**Butch: Dun dun duuuuuun!**

**Me: …R&R!**


	2. What the?

**Me: chappie 2.**

**Boomer: COOL!**

**Me: whoa.**

**Butch: (whispering to me) He's been acting a little crazy after hearing you made a new story.**

**Me: ooooooh.**

**Normal POV PPGs house**

Blossom answered the hotline they had when they were five.

"Yes mayor? ...A robbery? We'll be right there!" said Blossom in a serious tone. "Come on girls, their's a robbery in Townsville bank." they flew off.

At the bank

The bank is on fire and people are screaming and running for their lives! Luckily the PPGs came to the scene.

"What the hell?" said BC confused, "No robbery has ever been this bad."

"Unless we are here!" yelled someone who sounded quite familiar. The girls turned around and gasped.

"The Rowdyruff boys!"

"Yup that's us! Don't wear it out!" cried Boomer.

"But…how?" asked Bubbles.

"HIM revived us." said Brick simply.

"Well were just going to have to kiss them again." said Blossom.

"Sorry Babe, but kisses don't hurt us anymore." Brick smirked.

"Then I guess were going to have to beat them the old fashion way!" said BC cracking her knuckles.

"Let's do this!" yelled Butch. They all stood there in silence, scowling at each other for about five minutes. BOOOOM!!!! They threw themselves at each other, punching, kicking, pulling hair and calling each other names! They fought for about an hour before they fell to the ground. All of them breathed hard.

"Ok…I just need…a five minute break." gasped Brick tiredly.

"Ya…me too." agreed Blossom. Then, a black flash swooped around them. The black flash turned into a shadow and surrounded them. They all screamed in pain. The shadow seemed to be sucking their powers! Before Blossom lost conscience, she could see a dark shadowy figure, about the height of a twelve year old, lift up a hand and Blossom lost conscience.

**Me: Cliffy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Blossom: Who was that?**

**Me: you'll see. R&R**


	3. WHAT!

**Me: Yay chappie 3!**

**Bubbles: Can't wait to see what happens!**

**Boomer: YEAH!**

**Me: …  
Normal POV**

Blossom woke up to see her sisters in front of her.

"Yay! You're alive! I thought you would never wake up!" screamed Bubbles.

"That's nice Bubbles." said BC.

"That's not what I meant!" whined Bubbles.

Blossom giggled. When she stopped she noticed the Rowdyruff boys were on the other side of the black so called 'room' that they were in. The room seemed to be a black room of nothingness.

"I can't believe were stuck with them!" complained Butch.

"It's all you're fault Blondie!" screamed Brick.

"No! You're the one who wanted to do something!"

**"ENOUGH!"**

A dark mysterious voice crashed the room. A dark shadowy figure came floating down from nowhere. Blossom couldn't believe her eyes! That was the figure she saw before she lost conscience!

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm…Violet. I've come from the future to warn you." Violet wore a black dress like thing with a black hood covering her face. Her long, brown hair came through the sides of the hood and she wore purple shoes with the Libra sign on it.

"Warn us? About what?" asked Bu bbles.

"Well, I can't tell you much, but HIM will come and raise hell towards all of you!" she raised her hands as in she was the one raising hell.

"Why does HIM raise hell towards all of us? Shouldn't he do that to the Powerpuff girls?" asked Brick confused.

"No. All of you."

"Why?" asked Butch getting impatient.

"Look, I wasn't supposed to warn you. If anyone found out, I could be killed. And the only reason I'm telling you guys this is because…" she cut herself shortly.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Brick and Blossom," she paused, "You're mother and father to a daughter."

**Me: CLIFFY AGAIN!!!**

**Brick+Blossom: WTF??!!**

**Me: R&R!**


	4. Who are you?

**Me: Ok here's chapter 4.**

**BC: Wow. You actually said chapter instead of chappie.**

**Brick+Blossom: Why the hell do we have a daughter??!!**

**Normal POV**

Everyone had their mouths wide open, especially Brick and Blossom. They have a daughter!

"We…we…we… have a…a…a daughter?" Blossom stammered. Violet nodded.

"You see, when Brick and Blossom got married and had a daughter, HIM was furious and raised hell towards you. And he didn't want the rest of you to do the same so he killed all of you." referring to the Blues and Greens.

"What's Blossom's daughter's name?" asked Bubbles

Violet didn't say anything for a minute, "…Beauty. She's a really nice girl. She loves singing and drawing. She's twelve years old now."

"So we died when she was…?" asked Brick who actually said something.

"Four years old." replied Violet.

"So, where did she go?" asked BC.

"She lived at an orphanage. A special orphanage."

"Special? What do you mean?" asked Butch.

"It was for special kids such as super powered kids, kids who don't sleep, can walk through walls, kids that could kill your ears by screaming, all that kind of stuff."

"And what could Beauty do?" asked Boomer.

"She could do everything that you guys can and also your special attacks such as ice breath, (Ice Sore) fire breath, (Brick's new move I made up) green tornado (T'was the fight before Christmas and Down 'n Dirty), sonic scream,( T'was the fight before Christmas) energy shield (The Boys are Back in Town) and electric baseball. (The Boys are Back in Town)" said Violet

"How did you know all our moves?" asked Blossom surprised.

"Everyone that knew you guys told m… I mean I knew you guys from watching you guys." Violet almost punched herself for that one. She took out a remote from her dress and pressed a button. A big screen came from one of the walls and a picture of a girl appeared on it.

"This is your daughter," explained Violet. The picture showed a twelve year old girl with brown hair with blond streaks and pinkish-reddish eyes and was wearing a pink shirt that said, 'I always get what I want' and red pants with shoes that looked like Violet's.

"Wow, she's really pretty." said Bubbles. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Violet blushed but nobody saw it.

"Well, where are we?" asked Boomer.

"That doesn't really matter right now." said Violet, "Right now I gotta tell you what to do so you guys don't die."

"So you're saying that we can't take care of ourselves?" asked BC angrily.

"Well I guess not since you get beaten up and was left to die." snapped Violet rudely. The room went silent and then Blossom spoke up,

"Uhh…what should we do and not do?"

"Well…" started Violet but was cut off by BC.

"Why should we listen to you? We don't even know if we should trust you!"

"Well you should. Because I'm…" she pulled down her hood revealing…

_Continued on chapter 5_

**Me: Another cliffie! Yay!**

**Brick: Ya…**

**Boomer: WHY DID YOU MAKE IT A CLIFFIE???!!!**

**Me: Wow. You really take this story seriously. R&R!**


	5. Are we dead?

**Me: chappie 5!**

**Boomer: YAAAAAY!**

**BC: WILL YOU SHUT IT YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE!**

**Boomer: (Whimpers)**

**Me: ...**

**Normal POV**

"Well you should. Because I'm…" she pulled down her hood revealing…

A girl that looks just like the girl on the picture!

Everyone gasped.

"Ok there's no girl named Beauty. Her real name is Violet and that's Me." she said.

"Why doesn't your name start with a 'B'?" asked Bubbles.

"Because Mom and Dad got bored of having a whole family of 'Bs'." said Violet.

"Makes sense." said Blossom. Brick nodded in agreement.

Violet looked towards BC, who still had her mouth wide open, Violet rolled her eyes.

"So…why aren't you a red head?" asked Butch.

"I have no idea. I guess I'm just way different then you guys." said Violet, "I was born with smaller eyes, toes, fingers and a normal head, and my powers came around when I was around four."

"Weird." said Bubbles.

Suddenly, the whole 'room' shook violently. Everyone fell to the ground. Then, a big red claw sliced the 'room' and everyone screamed in fright. 'Aw man! How'd he know?' thought Violet. The whole room was now blood red as the ruffs and puffs and Violet fell through a big crack and it seemed like they were going through black nothingness. There was a big crash and everything went black. (I would've left it here but it would be too short so I decided to continue on.)

**A few hours later…**

Blossom awoke with a throbbing head. Her whole body ached and blood dripped down her mouth. She attempted to get up but failed. She turned her head slowly and looked around. All she could see around her was grey fog. Then, she saw her. Blossom's eyes widened, Violet! She saw her daughter totally flattened but her shoes weren't there. Blossom actually found the energy to jump up and run to her child's body and sat next to it. A tear squeezed through her eye lid and she sobbed softly and after a while the sobbing grew louder.

It felt as if a day went by and Blossom heard a faint sound, foot steps!

"Who's there?" she called out.

No answer.

"Bubbles? BC?"

Silence.

"Brick, Boomer, Butch?"

Nothing.

Blossom felt a pinch of fear grow in her. She didn't want to leave Violet even though she was dead but she must or else something bad would happen.

She got up but fell again. The energy had left her and she was weak again. Once again she tried to get up but this time very slowly and managed to take a few steps. After a while she was able to run. The faint footsteps Blossom heard before seemed to be running this time. Blossom started to run a little faster, but the faint footsteps became louder and louder. Blossom's heart thumped so loudly she could her it through her ears. She became so scared that she didn't pay attention to where she was going, **WHAM!!!** Right into what seemed to feel like a dead tree.

As Blossom rubbed her head, she felt a cold hand grab her shoulder, "**AHHHHHH**!" she shrieked as loud as she could and spun around to expect a zombie but instead she saw… Violet??!!

"Violet?! I thought you were…"

"Dead? Don't worry. That was just my cape." Blossom looked at what Violet was wearing and saw a white tank top with 'Baby Girl' written on it with pink glitter with blue jeans. Blossom hugged Violet so hard that she gasped for air.

"Mom! ...Need…air!!!"

"Sorry." Blossom let go and Violet breathed hard. "So… where is everyone?"

"Probably on the other side." said Violet.

"On the other side of what?" asked Blossom confused.

"Ok, I'll explain you what's happening but quickly. Were in the Under World. We're all supposedly dead and need to find our corpses before midnight or well stay here for eternity. We'll have to find the others first." Violet started and walked towards more fog but Blossom grabbed her arm.

"Do you know what brought us here?"

"Uh…I don't know."

**Me: A longer chappie than usual which is good.**

**Boomer: Is BC here?**

**Me: I don't think so.**

**Boomer: YAAA! WOOOOT! GO STORY!!!**

**Me: You're retarded! SHUTUP!**

**Violet: Anyways, R&R!**


	6. Zombies?

**Me: UPDATED! WOOT! Ok so…**

**Boomer: WOOT! WOOT!**

**Me: I'm not even going to scream at you this time Boomer.**

**Boomer: YAY!**

**Me: But that doesn't mean BC can't yell at you.**

**Boomer: Crap…**

**BC: Heh, heh…**

**Me: Let's get to the story… oh and I had like almost the whole chapter finished but I wasn't able to finish so it was never updated.**

**On the other side…**

**BC's POV**

My head hurt a lot as I looked around. It was foggy all around me and I noticed a shadow on the floor. It wasn't my shadow so I got closer to see it was…Butch? He looked unconscious but when I got closer his eyes opened and I jumped back.

He got up and rubbed his head. I blushed as I noticed his shirt was torn open. Whoa, I never noticed how big is muscles were… **WHAT AM I THINKING!? HE'S THE ENNEMY! PLUS HE'S A _GUY_!** Guys are gross!

"BC?" he asked dizzily, "Is that you?"

My head shot up, "Uh…ya it's me."

"Where are we?"

"I… I don't know." I admitted.

"Well, I say we put our differents behind us for now and work together." whoa, I never heard Butch act so…mature!

"Uh… ok." we started walking towards more fog. Most of the time I thought about Butch, how can I have feelings for him? I only had this feeling once. The last time I had it was with Mitch but he's a player now. This is different. I looked towards him and noticed through the fog he was looking at me! He immediately looked away and I noticed a blush come on his cheeks. Does… he… like me?

**Bubbles' POV**

**(Ok the same thing happens with Bubbles and BC so I'll spear you the details: My head hurt etc.)**

I got up and noticed two shadows. I looked closer and it was Boomer and Brick.

They didn't seem to be moving. My heart froze. Just because they're my enemies doesn't mean I can't care about them!

I bent down towards Boomer. He seemed out cold so I shook him but he didn't wake up.

"Come on!" I whispered, "Wake up!" but he still didn't wake up.

I had only one more idea to wake him up. When I was younger, when the Professor was asleep, I would kiss him to wake him up.

I gulped and moved my head shyly to Boomer's. His eyes were still closed and I was pretty grateful. I kept moving until my lips touched his cheek.

He still didn't move and I was starting to get worried. I decided maybe I should… **NO! ****I CAN'T DO THAT!** Plus he'd kill me!

_Stop being such a baby Bubbles!_ I told myself.

I sucked in some breath and came closer to his face again. I started to blush as I was less than an inch closer to him. That's when it happened. My lips touched his. I was blushing madly as my eyes opened to see if he woke up. Sadly, he didn't. I broke the kiss and got up to my feet. I looked sadly towards Brick. He seemed like he was trying to get up so I ran towards to help him.

"Bubbles?" he tried to speak.

"Ya it's me. Let me help you." I pulled him up.

"Where's… where's Blossom and Violet? And…" he looked around and saw Boomer on the floor still unconscious, "Boomer!" Brick tried to run towards his brother but he almost fell. "Boomer, come on Bro! Wake up!" then I could've swore I saw a light bulb pop up on top of his head! "I know!" he exclaimed. I watched curiously as he licked his finger and stuck it in Boomer's ear! **GROSS!!!!**

I saw Boomer's eyes pop out and he jumped up, **"EEEEEWWWWW!!!!"** Brick and I both laughed uncontrollably.

**Blossom's POV**

Violet and I tried our hardest to run through the fog, trying to find everyone before time ran out but it was so hard when my legs were throbbing constantly and the painful headaches I was having. I think Violet was in the same state as me. A few minutes of painful running past and Violet stopped running and looked up at me sadly, like she was hiding something from me.

"What's wrong Violet?" I asked.

"It's… I'm sorry! I knew it was wrong and suicidal and I shouldn't have done it but-" Violet was cut off by a giant rumble coming from the ground and green hands that didn't even have five fingers sprang out from the ground. Violet and I shrieked in fear as we ran as fast as possible. As I looked back, more than hands were up from the grounds, they were... **ZOMBIES!!!!!**

We both picked up speed but Violet seemed to trip on a rock. I stopped and looked at the zombies and they were running! How many times do you see zombies running?

**"VIOLET!!!"** I shrieked. I ran to her, pulling her up. The zombies were so close I can smell their rotten stench. I finally picked Violet to her feet and I held her by the waist so she could gain balance. We came across an old rundown shack.

Where did that come from?

We ran towards the back of the shack and hid inside the out door bathroom and I'll have to say that that was a living hell right there!

The zombies stopped right in front of the bathroom and sniffed the air. I covered my mouth and Violet's so we wouldn't make a sound. They ran into the house and we sneaked out as fast as we could. Wow, this is one really _**CRAZY**_ day…

**Me: So…. what do ya think?**

**Blossom: Great and scary.**

**Violet: (nodes)**

**Me: Ok... R&R!**


	7. More Zombies?

**Me: YAY I'm finally updating this story!**

**Boomer: Ya…**

**Me: It's ok Boomer, you can yell this time.**

**Boomer: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Normal POV**

Blossom and Violet were running a lot more after the zombie incident. After a while, the noticed moving shadows. They were about to run away but then noticed they were…

"Hey!! BUBBLES, BRICK, BOOMER!" screamed Blossom happily. The shadows turned around and had relieved smiles on their faces as they ran towards them.

Bubbles gave a hug to Blossom and Violet as Brick and Blossom (and Violet) hugged each other happily. Bubbles and Boomer were hooting in the background and both Blossom and Brick blushed.

"Blossom! Violet! I'm sooooooooooo happy you guys are alive!" Bubbles squealed.

"Same to you." said Violet.

"Man you wouldn't believe what we went through! First we were running from zombies! And-" started Blossom,

"Zombies!?" asked Bubbles, Brick and Boomer all at once,

"Yeah, and they could run!" added Violet. Bubbles clung onto Boomer, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, Butch and BC aren't with you guys?" asked Blossom.

"No." everyone turned pale.

"Could they have dealt with the zombies?" asked Boomer.

"Something tells me they will be alright." said Violet.

**Meanwhile…**

Butch and BC were walking silently. A thousand questions raced through BC's mind,

_Where are we? How do we get out? Where are my sisters? Are they alive? Did they die?_

BC refused to think that they died. _No, they couldn't! They're strong enough to get through anything! _

There were moans and groans heard behind them as they turned around.

"Z-zomies?!" BC cried out in confusion. Before she could say anything else Butch punched a zombie right in the jaw and was thrown back.

BC whistled in awe. A zombie came up from behind her and tried to choke her.

"Is t-that a-all y-you g-got?!" she asked through chokes. She smacked the zombie down on its back and stepped on its head. Hard. Its head got squished and guts and brain spewed out.

"Zombies have brains?" asked BC out loud. She noticed that Butch was getting ambushed and she rushed up to help him. _Wait, why am I helping Butch? Oh well._

She took two zombies off him and smacked their heads together.

"Nice one." he managed to say before smacking a zombie right in the kisser.

After a few minutes of kicking butt, they walked to a nearby dead tree and sat under it.

"Wow, I can't believe that was so tiring." said BC panting hard.

"I think it's because we don't have our powers anymore." replied Butch panting hard as well.

After taking a few more breathes, BC got up and said, "Now let's go and find our siblings!"

"Right!" agreed Butch. They both started to walk around until they noticed five shadows.

"Do you think that's them?" whispered BC to Butch.

Butch counted everyone that was with them before on his fingers, "Yup should be."

Without hesitation, BC started running towards the shadows and saw her sisters and her niece.

"BC!" Bubbles shrieked and hugged BC tightly.

"Bubbles! _ACK_! Need _ACK_ air_ ACK_!"

"Sorry." she let go of her sister.

"Are you ok?" asked Blossom and hugged her sister without choking her of course.

"Butch are you ok Bro?" asked Brick.

"I'm ok but I don't think the zombies were!" said Butch and BC at once.

"You saw zombies too?" asked Blossom.

Before anyone could reply, sleep darts hit everybody on the neck and they fell asleep. Everyone but Violet.

**Me: DUN, DUN DUUUUUN! CLIFFIE!!!!!!!**

**Boomer: AWWW!**

**Me: HA-HA!**

**Boomer: Shut up!**

**Me: Make me!**

**Everyone else sweat drops.**

**Everyone: R&R!!!!!**


	8. The truth

**Me: Ok I'm thinking of writing this story until it's over…**

**Boomer: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAY!**

**Me: Ok Boomer I'll let you scream all you want _if _you get these questions right.**

**Boomer: Bring it ON!**

**Me: Who's your counterpart?**

**Boomer: Blossom.**

**Me: o…k… What's your teams' name?**

**Boomer: The Rowdyrough Boys duh!**

**Me: It's RowdyRUFF Boys. God I didn't know you were _this_ stupid.**

**Brick Butch: Thank You!!!**

**Normal POV**

Blossom slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She saw her sisters, still asleep. She looked towards the other direction, and saw The Rowdyruff Boys, but not her counterpart. _OH NO! What could've happened to him? Did he die? Wait, why am I thinking of him like that?_

Before she could think anything more, she noticed that they were all in a prison like room. There were bars to keep them in and it was messy and disgusting. There wasn't anything to sleep on OR use the washroom with! _This is atrocious!! _

"Blossom?" she wiped around and noticed Brick was right next to her. Blossom's heart started beating faster._ Why is my heart beating so fast? _

_It's because Brick has never been this close to you without hitting you before._

_True_

"Y-ya?" she asked.

"Um… are you ok?" he asked nervously. _Is he as nervous as me?_

"Ya, I'm ok…"

"Aww, isn't this cute?" said a feminine voice.

"Him!" they both said at once.

"You both got that right."

"Show yourself!" cried Blossom getting up into a fighting stance.

"Ya!" Brick did the same.

"Oh don't try to fight me. You could never beat me." Him showed himself in front of them but behind the bars.

Bubbles and Buttercup woke up, noticing Him was there.

"HIM!!" they screamed at once and got into their own fighting stances.

Butch and Boomer instantly woke up. "Him?!"

"Where are we?" Blossom demanded.

"Don't worry you're completely safe." he paused, "for now." he said evilly and everybody shivered.

Just then, Blossom thought something and blurted out, "Where's Violet?!" she noticed Brick said the exact same thing.

"Oh don't worry about her. If you want, I could bring her here right now if you want." he said.

"Damn straight I wanna see her!" Brick and Blossom said in unison again.  
Instantly, Him snapped his claw together and in came Violet, pushed in the room by Him's little minions. Violet was covered in chains.

"Also, would you want to know something about Violet?" everyone gave, 'What's going on' looks.

"No," mumbles Violet, "please don't" she begged Him, but he just gave an evil grin.  
"Violet works for me." everyone gasped. "She brought you to me, powerless so I could destroy all of you." he let an evil laugh.

"Violet… how could you?" asked Blossom, tears going down her face. _My own daughter, betrays me._

"I'm sorry! It wasn't like I wanted to do it, it's just-"

"Just what?!" screamed Buttercup, "you took away our powers, risked our lives with zombies, and now you're saying sorry?! I knew she couldn't be trusted!!"

"Look, I never wanted to do any of this!" said Violet, tears streaming down her face.

"But you still did." said Bubbles.

Violet looked at her dad and uncles.

"What you did went to far Violet." said Brick.

"I can't believe you'd do this to your own family." said Boomer.

"What they said." said Butch.

Violet tried not to burst into tears, so she just sobbed lightly.

Blossom went towards the bars, as close as she could get to Violet.

"So, this is what you wanted to tell me before huh?"

"Y-ya…" she murmured.

"Why did you do this?"

"Because-" she was cut off by Him.

"Because she wanted to help me."

"No I did-" a cloth was wrapped around Violet's mouth as Him used his magic to push her out of the room. Before she was out of the room, she looked at her mother, with sad purple eyes. Eyes that said, 'I'm truly sorry.'

"Sorry that you had to learn the truth, but it was for the best." then, Him walked out of the room.

About ten minutes passed and it seemed more like hours passed. No one said a word.

Just then, two figures appeared out of nowhere. Both had long cloaks like Violet had on before. The figures looked like girls, one with long, blond pigtails and the other with short, raven black hair that went to her shoulders.

**Me: ALRIGHT!!! I hope you liked this chappie!**

**Boomer: Hmph!!**

**Me: R&R!**


	9. I wish

**Me: Alright let's get to the story!**

**Blossom: Finally.**

**Normal POV**

_A few minutes before the two mysterious girls came…_

The PPGs and the RRBs were sitting on the floor in silence. They were all speechless. Just then, Buttercup broke the silence, "This is all your fault!" she pointed at Brick.

"Me? Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"It's your fault Blossom has a daughter! You gave it to her!" Blossom flushed.

"But it was her choice to be evil or not." Brick quickly pointed out.

"Still! You gave Blossom the child! And-"

"Buttercup that's enough!" Blossom cried out then looked at everyone, "Are you all mental!" everyone gave confused looks.

"Violet never wanted this to happen! I saw it in her eyes. Besides, why would HIM keep covering up what's she's trying say?" Buttercup opened her mouth to protest but then closed it. Blossom _was_ right.

All of a sudden, two mysterious figures appeared in front of the cell. They both wore the same robe that Violet wore. Except they were white-like, like they were ghosts. **(I forgot to mention that)** One had long, blond pigtails and the other had short raven-black hair. Their eyes were covered by their hoods.

"Whoa, who are you?" asked Buttercup. 

The two figures took their hoods off at the same time. The girl with blond pigtails had a mix up of baby blue and dark blue eyes. She had a few light blue streaks on the scalp of her hair going down to about the middle part of her pigtails. Her pigtails went down to her waist. The other girl had a mix up of lime green and emerald green and had tree green streaks in her hair.

Blossom stood up and asked quietly, "Are you, by change, Boomer and Bubbles and Buttercup and Butch's daughters?" Buttercup flushed, made a face and went berserk.

"WHAT? I have a kid with this jerk!" 

"Hey!" shouted Butch. Boomer and Bubbles laughed.

"What are you two Blondies laughing at!" they asked in unison, "You both have a kid too!"

"Ya but you guys are so cute together!" squealed Bubbles.

Boomer stopped laughing, "And you're saying were not cute together?"

Bubbles blushed, "Well… uh…."

_Back to Blossom…_

"So… am I right?" she asked.

The girl with green eyes smirked, "So you are smarter than you look."

"I… guess I'll take that as a compliment?" she said awkwardly, "So… why are you ghost-like?" her eyes widened, "Are you guys…"

"Ya." said the blue-eyed girl grimly. "Were dead."

"Then… how…?" she asked breathlessly. 

"OH MY GAWD YOUR DEAD!" cried Bubbles, "AmI right?"

Blossom and the two girls blinked, "She… she just figured it out?"

Blossom's eyes widened, "Oh my god what about HIM?"

"Don't worry." the blue-eyed girl said calmly, "We put up a barrier so he can't hear, see or anything else."

Blossom sighed in relief.

"Oh ya and you guys are… um… dead when we turned four in case Violet didn't say so… um… ya that's why we're here." said the blue-eyed girl.

"So who took care of you?" asked Brick, who was quiet most of the time.

"Well, these people took care of us but when we turned ten we took care of ourselves." explained the green-eyed girl.

"So, what's your name?" asked Buttercup, pointing to her daughter.

"My name's Casey." smirked Casey, all proud.

"I always liked that name." pointed out Buttercup.

"I thought it was pretty good for a girl." said Butch. Buttercup looked at Butch and Butch looked at her. They both locked eyes and blushed. Buttercup looked away first. 

_Why do I have feelings for him? HIM!_

Guess life's like that

_What the! Who's that? How did you get in my head!_

And I thought you would be smarter than Bubbles.

_SHUTUP!_

Why should I? You like Butch and you know it.

_I'll kill you…_

_Don't think anything about her Butch! She's a tomboy! _

A hot tomboy_… _

_WHAT THE! ARG! SHUTUP!_

What? It's true.

_Ya but…_

See! You even admit it!

_ARG SHUTUP ALREADY!_

Fine.

_Jeez…_

"And your name is…?" asked Bubbles, pointing at her daughter.

"Serena." the girl squealed.

"Hey, I always liked that name." smiled Bubbles.

"I think that's a beautiful name." said Boomer.

"Yay!" shouted Serena.

"So… Casey, can you tell us what Violet is truly like? Because…" started Blossom.

"Don't worry." said Casey, "We have our whole life to show you since you won't get to see it in the future, so would you like to see it from the beginning?"

"Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do." said Buttercup.

"Ok! But, when you see around the last episodes, you're sure to cry."

"Episodes?" everyone said at once.

"Well, just like you guys, we have our life separated into episodes. Kind of like our own show."

"So what were you guys called?"

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

"Well, we were called the Powerpuff girls, and they," Blossom pointed to the boys, "Were called the Rowdyruff boys. So you were called…?"

"Oh, we were called the Power Ruff girls. I guess they mixed your group names together because you guys… get together." Casey smirked.

"Stop talking about that!" yelled Buttercup.

"Ya! It's getting annoying!" agreed Butch.

Casey just raised an eyebrow and smirked at her parents.

Both of them blushed and growled.

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles and Boomer just laughed.

_Meanwhile…_

"I thought you said you'd let them live!" cried Violet, her arms and legs chained down so she couldn't do anything.

"Oh, my dear Violet, I am the devil after all. You know you can't trust Me." said HIM devilishly. 

"But we made a deal that if I was your slave for eternity, you'd revive my family!" tears streaming down her face. "Everyone related to me is dead! How would you like it if your whole family was dead and you were always alone?"

"I don't have a heart so I don't give a damn." smiled HIM.

"I hate you… you ASSHOLE!" she cried out.

"Tsk, tsk, is that anyway to treat your master? And remember, I brought you back from the dead."

"You're the one who killed me!" screamed back.

"Ah, but if you didn't interfere with your cousins' deaths, you wouldn't have died."

"How could you think that I would just stand there and watch my cousins die!"

"Your cousins loved you too much and thought it was best for you to live and gave their own lives for you. So it all went according to plan anyway."

"I hate you!" Violet shrieked. 

"Remember, I could take your life just as easily as snapping my claw." HIM snapped his claw right in Violet's face. "Is that what you want?" 

"I'd rather die and see my family than stay here with you!" she growled.

"I can see what you really want. You want to live and have your family alive more."

"Why can't you just revive them!" she sobbed.

"Because I worked too hard to bring them all down!" HIM yelled with his manlier voice. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to take a bath with Mr. Quackers." he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Violet's sight got blurry from all the tears building up in her eyes. She cried and cried again, "I wish you guys can come back… I wish…"

**Me: I think that's the longest chapter I've ever made! Yes, a very sad and confusing chapter! But you'll all find out soon enough.**


	10. Story in a story

**Me: Alright, let's get on with the story!**

**Normal POV**

"So, you don't mind seeing us from the beginning?" asked Serena.

"I wanna see every little detail." said Blossom.

"Ok then, relax and enjoy the show." The whole room went dark, like in a movie theatre.

**(I guess you can say this is a story, in a story. So it might be twice as long. BTW, their story is from Violet's POV.)**

"Finally." hi, I'm Violet. I'm an eight year old girl with purple eyes, long brown hair with blond streaks. I was putting away the last dish. I stretched my arms behind me.

"Are you done sweetie?" I glared and rolled my eyes.

My 'mother', Alura was supposedly my mother, but I know she wasn't. My 'sister', Casey and my 'friend', Serena, all knew that somehow, this was messed up and they were cousins and our 'parents' were just strangers. A reason why I thought that Alura wasn't my mother was because I never ever felt a motherly bond with Alura. She also seems like your typical sweet, caring women; but she's selfish, evil and… evil! The only reason why she took Casey and me was because if she didn't, people wouldn't have given' her money to help out for us; but she only used the money on the house, or herself!

Alura was forty-seven years old; she had short black hair and hunter green eyes. I was never able to look into her eyes because all I saw was hate and evilness.

I always suspected that our parents were the Power Puff girls and the Rowdy Ruff boys. Why? Because we all started developing supernatural powers at the age of five. I searched our parent's powers on Wikipedia and we had a few of their powers. I, however, got the power to waterbend. I figured this out whenever I got angry. It says in the books of ancient history that water is the element with the worst temper. So whenever I was angry, I was at my most powerful.

Casey had the power to earthbend. She said she figured this out when she ran away for a couple of hours when we were six. She said she ran into a cave and she found these giant animals. They looked like giant badgers that can go underground, like moles. Casey called them Badgermoles. Anyway, when she runaway, she met with them and she followed them around and noticed they can bend the earth to travel around and interact with one another. And she followed and bends the earth as well.

Serena has the power to airbend. Serena always loved the wind and would always go outside just to feel the air blow on her face. She thinks that she gained the power to airbend because she loved it a lot.

The only thing that confused me is who is the one who can firebend? The only one out of the three of us that can do anything with fire is laser eye beams and I can breathe fire. But I can't firebend.

"Violet, Sweetie? Can you do me a favour and water the plants outside?" said Alura with her 'sweet' voice. It made me growl but I just nodded. Why bother? The backyard is practically a graveyard. All the flowers and trees are dead and wilted. I filled the watering can up and went outside. I placed it on the floor and brought my hands up and threw them towards the flowers or the remains of them anyways. Half of the water broke into pieces and flew on to the flowers, soaking them in water. Sweet huh?

"Hi Violet!" came a cheerful voice from my side. I smiled.

"Hi Serena!" I, personally, thought that Serena was very pretty for an eight year old. Some boy once thought she was an eleven year old! She has blond hair with of a heart beret, **(I also forgot to mention that)** and long, blond pigtails. She has a mix of light blue and dark blue eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. Waterbending the plants?" she smiled. Serena was really lucky. She got the neighbours next door. The neighbours are an old couple but they are so nice and spoil Serena a lot.

"Ya, my 'mom' told me to do it." Serena nodded and asked,

"Where's Casey?" I gave an angry look,

"At soccer practice." Casey was able to sign up for sports, but for some reason, I wasn't. Alura said that Casey was the one to do the sports while I was the one to stay at home studying to become a scientist or doctor or something. I didn't want to become one, but Alura just ignored me. Man did I want to kill her!

"Oh," said Serena sadly, "sorry to mention that."

"It's ok, it's not your fault." I gave a fake smile, which was nothing more than a small grin. I was pretty lucky to have Serena next to my house. Alura thinks that we don't know, she practically thinks were as smart as two year olds! Like I said before, Serena was supposed to be my friend and Casey as my sister. And like I said, very retarded!

"Violet, don't forget to get ready for church!" Alura called out from the window. I sighed frustratingly. Why do we even have to go to church? The only reason we go is because she wants to 'get to know' the preacher. I mean she's already married! "Don't forget to tell your sister." Jeez why don't you tell her yourself you old cow!

"God she's a pain in the ass!" I murmur and Serena can't help but giggle.

"I wish I could at least come with you guys."

"Ya you wish." I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I gotta get ready, bye."

"Bye." Serena waved her hand and went into her house. I did the same.

Just as I was going upstairs, Casey came and closed the door behind her. She was wearing her soccer uniform, it was muddy and she had mud in her hair. Casey didn't seem to mind.

"Wow." I whistled. Casey has short raven-black hair that goes to her shoulders and she has a mix of light green and emerald green eyes. "So how was soccer?"

"You don't want to know." she shook her head. I laughed.

"Anyway, we got to get ready for church or should I say dark room of boredom." Casey groaned and said,

"Well, we better get a move on or we'll get scolded at." when we got upstairs, we saw Charles. He was Alura's husband, poor guy. He was about forty-nine; he has pale blue eyes and gray hair. I think that Alura forces him into things and threatens to do bad things if he doesn't do what he's told. How to I know? Because whenever Alura isn't around he's so nice but when she is around he acts just like her. The reason he can't do anything is because he's handicapped. I used to cry every night because I felt very bad for him. I mean, he's been with her for about twelve years. TWELVE YEARS! I've only been with her for about three years and I want to kill her!

We ran into our room, that's right Casey and I share a room. The room was blood-red and we had a bunk bed. I was on top with blue covers and Casey had hunter green covers. I got changed into a long pink skirt with roses on it and a white long sleeved shirt. I hated the outfit because it had a skirt. I hate skirts! They are a disgrace! Casey wore about the same thing as me but a green skirt with emerald diamonds on it.

_To be continued._

**Alright I hope you liked it! I would've made it longer but I wanted to update faster! Anyway, I hope you all understood it!**

**R&R!!**

**--Lexbro95**


End file.
